


Indicator Signal

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.When one's soulmate's eyes change color under certain circumstances, one's own starbright will also change colors to match.





	Indicator Signal

~ Indicator Signal ~

Tyrian was not expecting to be confronted by an angry soulmate when he snuck back into the evil fortress after his unsanctioned little adventure. (He couldn't help it! It got boring being cooped up in the fortress when there were no missions!)

But there was Watts, waiting for him with an irritated scowl partially obscured by his mustache.

"Oh,  _hey,_ Arthur... old buddy, old pal, soulmate of mine," Tyrian rambled nervously.

Without preamble, Watts asked, "Who were you poisoning?"

"Me?" Tyrian gasped and put a hand over his heart, glancing around the room theatrically, as if he expected there to be someone else that his interlocutor could possibly be addressing. "Why, I would  _never_ -"

"Yes, you would," Watts cut off his partner's performance curtly. "I was in the middle of my mustache maintenance routine when I looked in the mirror and saw my starbright changed colors. Do you know what color it turned?"

"Hmm," Tyrian replied mock-thoughtfully. "...purple?"

"Purple," Watts confirmed. "And you know what that means. So allow me to ask you once more: Who. Were. You.  _Poisoning?_ "

Tyrian shrugged. "No one important. Just random humans. I was bored."

Watts only sighed in response.

"Are you... are you going to tell our goddess about what I was doing?"

Watts sighed again. He could feel a headache coming on. "I suppose not...  _this_  time."

"Oh, thank you! You're the best soulmate ever!"

A third sigh escaped the doctor as Tyrian swept him up into a hug.

"You're welcome... put me down..."

~end~


End file.
